Board work machines such as electronic component mounters are generally provided with a board conveyance device; boards are loaded and unloaded by the board conveyance device and board work such as mounting of components is performed on a board that is positioned at a predetermined position by the board conveyance device. In a system including such a board work device, for example, in cases in which a board exists for which work by the board work machine is not required, a function whereby that work is skipped is desired in the board conveyance device.
To satisfy this demand, with the electronic component mounter (a type of board work machine) disclosed in the patent literature below, a board conveyance device with two lanes (upper conveyance rail, lower conveyance rail) provided at an upper and a lower level, whereby conveyance is possible at either of the two lanes, is used. Further, with this electronic component mounter, while electronic components are being mounted on a board at the upper lane, a different board is able to be conveyed at the lower lane.